Music to my Ears Ereri Riren
by Taeill
Summary: Eren was a quiet boy, that no one really noticed, shy actually. Eren actually had a beautiful voice that he doesn't want to show anyone... Levi is a popular boy in school, and he plays the violin, actually, quite the popular boy... What happens when these two boys fates intertwine? well, you'll have to find out... Modern Day AU I don't own anything except my storyline
1. A bump in my daily routine

~Eren POV~

I wake up to the blaring noises my alarm clock makes, and I lazily move my arm to hit it, knocking it onto the floor. My attempts to turn off the annoying machine had failed, and it lay on my floor, continuing to make that God awful noise. I groan and sit up, reaching for the alarm clock I turn it off and get out of bed.

Standing up, I stretch and walk over to my dresser, looking in the mirror, my half open eyes staring back at me, opening up the dresser, I grab an old band t-shirt, a pair of black jeans and a grey sweater that was a size too big for me. I put on my clothes and grab my backpack, then I slip on my black vans heading towards the living room.

I sit on the couch and close my eyes, waiting for Mikasa to get done getting ready so we could walk to school together.

Mikasa is my adoptive sister, and we lived together by ourselves, Mikasa's parents and my own were good friends before Mikasa's parents were killed in a car crash, my parents adopted Mikasa, and we lived happily for a while, until my father went crazy and killed my mom, but that wasn't something I wanted to think about at this time of the morning.

That was 9 years ago though, I was 8 and she was 9, I'm now 17 and she's 18.

We get by because of Mikasa, she worked after school and on the weekends even more. We would be homeless right now without her. She wouldn't let me work because she wanted me to focus on my school work.

Mikasa was finally done getting ready and she flicked my nose, making me open my eyes.

"Are you ready Eren?" I nodded and stood up, grabbing my backpack and walking out of the door with her. I looked over at her "Is Armin walking with us today? Or is his grandpa taking him to school?" She looked back at me and responded "His grandfather is taking him I belive." I responded with "ah" and we continued to walk in silence.

Armin is my best friend, I've know him since the 4th grade, and we've been close ever since.

Mikasa and I arrived at school five minutes before the first bell rang.

My day went on as usual, boring and plain. Until, last period, as I was walking to my last period class, I wasn't paying attention, and all of a sudden I came into contact with something hard, I fell back and hit my head. I sat up and rubbed me head through my messy brown hair, looking up to see what I had hit to find a boy that looked my age, with neat black hair, styled with an undercut, and grey eyes that looked like steel, staring back into his own teal eyes.

"Oi, brat watch where you're going" he said in a deep voice.

Only then, I had relized who was standing before me, Levi Ackerman. The most popular boy at this school.

I blushed and started picking up the things I had dropped while stuttering and stammering, apologizing nervously "I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean t-to!"

Standing up to continue to apologize, I had realized he was alot shorter than me. I heard he was short, but I didn't know he was this short, yet I am taller than my friends.

He spoke "Tch, whatever, just don't do it again brat." Then he walked off.

I stood there, and looked behind me to watch him walk off. I stood there for a moment, then realized I would be late for class of I didn't hurry up. I reached my last period class and sat down, and I couldn't seem to get Levi out of my head.

~Levi POV~

I was rushing to get to my last period class when some brat bumped into me, making me stumble back a bit, looking down to confront the kid who did it, and I was about to go off at him, when I saw his eyes, they were the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen, I had never in all of my 17 and 1/2 years of living, had I seen eyes of that color. He was stuttering nervously and blushing, trying to aplogize, when I said "Tch, whatever, just don't do it again brat." And walked away to my next class, and for the life of me, I couldn't get the brat with the bright eyes out of my head.

.

.

.

Hope you enjoy the first chapter, tell me what you guys think. Sorry it's kinda short c:

~Madi


	2. Coincidences

Chapter 2: Couincidences

~Levi POV~

After I had ran into the bright eyed brat, I couldn't get him off my mind. 'I wonder what his name is.' I said to myself.

I now sit in the lunchroom, thinking about him a bit, when all of a sudden, a hand is being waved in front of me.

"EARTH TO LEEVII~!" Hanji screamed. I shot her an annoyed glare "What do you want Hanji?" She smiled and looked at Erwin. "Ohhh~ we were just wondering if you wanted to hang out after school today ,Levi~" I rolled my eyes "I'll pass"

Hanji and Erwin had been my friends since we were young, but I don't know why they still hung around me, I was a jerk, they were good friends though, even though I treated them the way I did.

Hanji had shoulder length messy brown hair that she always wore up, along with brown eyes and glasses. I always call her four eyes, but she didn't seem bothered by it.

Erwin had blond hair and blue eyes, with super thick eyebrows. I call him either eyebrows or captain America, but whenever I did call him that he'd either roll his eyes or look at me annoyed and offended, it depended on the context I used it in.

Hanji looked dissapointed and Erwin didn't look suprised.

"C'mon Levi please. We haven't hung out anywhere but at the school in forever." She whined. I sighed "If I agree to go will you be quiet?" I was pinching the bridge of my nose and closing my eyes. "Yes! I promise Levi! Yay!" She exclaimed and was bouncing in her seat. Erwin chuckled lowly and smirked.

"What are you smirking for eyebrows?" Erwin's smirk grew "mm nothing" and chuckled again. I rolled my eyes, then Hanji spoke "Okay! So right after school, we'll meet up next to the gym, and we'll go together! " She said excitedly. Erwin gave a thumbs up, and I though to myself 'ugh, why did I agree to this?'

~Eren POV~

I sat at the table we always sat in, Armin sitting across from me and Mikasa sitting next to me. We ate our lunches while talking to each other.

Armin is my best friend, he had blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. We call him coconut head because of his haircut, but he doesn't seem to mind. He's extremely smart and a huge book worm.

Armin spoke up " Hey guys, we should hang out after school today." He smiled, waiting for a response. "Yeah, sounds like fun, I don't see a problem with it, do you Mika?" I said, looking at Mikasa. She shook her head and smiled "Sounds great. Where do you want to go Armin?"

Armin sat there for a few moments thinking "Hmm, we could go to the coffee shop down the street, I've never been there before."

Mikasa shook her head "The coffee there is terrible and the service is bad too."

I nodded my head in agreement "Yeah it is."

Armin thought again "Do you guys want to go to that new music shop a few blocks away from the mall?"

I nodded "Sounds good to me. Wanna meet up right after school and head there?"

Mikasa and Armin nodded, and I smiled.

The bell rang signaling lunch was over.

I stood up, grabbing my tray and disgarding of it.

Getting excited about what will happen after my last class.

the rest of my classes went by quickly.

After the last bell, I headed to the spot where we agreed to meet up at.

I saw Armin already waiting for me, he waved and I waved back. We stood there waiting for Mikasa, when she showed up we all started walking to Armins car.

All getting excited to go.

~Levi POV~

Levi approached Hanji and Erwin, they were where the agreed to meet up.

They had gotten in the car, Hanji talking his ear off, when he remebered he needed to get a few things at the music shop.

"Hey guys I need to go to a music store, are there any near here? The one I usually go to is closed today I belive."

Hanji sat and thought for a moment.

"Ooo there is actually a new music shop not far from the mall, we could go there and head to the mall after!" Hanji smiled and I replied with an "okay"

They had pulled into the parking lot of the store and they all got out, walking to the doors of the store.

~Eren POV~

We had arrived at the store, and the inside was really nice and actually really cool.

There was an awesome drum set type fish tank in the middle. It led like a real drum set, but it was clear and had fish, water and stuff in them.

A store employee with the name Connie came up to us and smiled "Hello, can I help you guys find anything?"

I responded "no sir, we're just looking around. Thank you though."

He smiled again "No problem sir, of you need anything, just come ask." After he said that he walked off, leaving us to look around more.

We all wondered around together when something caught Mikasa's eye, and she gasped "Eren!" I looked at her "What?"

She grabbed my wrist and dragged me somewhere, the piano section. I immediately knew what she wanted me to do and a shook my head. "No Mikasa."

She pleaded "Please Eren! You haven't played since mom died, you were so good, and my god don't even get me started on your voice."

I stopped her "No Mikasa." She responded "Why Eren!?" "Because Mikasa, after mom died I lost the feeling, I just... I just didn't want to play anymore"

My mom had taught me how to play the piano at a young age, and she would teach me new songs, and sometimes they were duets and we would play together, but after my mom died, it didn't feel the same playing without her, it didn't feel the same singing and playing the songs she taught me. Even if I still used the piano we had at out house, we had to sell it anyway since Mikasa and I needed money and didn't have room for it in the small apartment we were living in.

Mikasa looked at me with sad eyes "I'm sorry"

I could see that he had upset her and he took a deep breath and sighed. "Well... I mean, I guess I could play just one song, I'm sure mom wouldn't have liked me giving up completely."

Mikasa gasped "Really Eren!? You would do that for me?!"

I nodded and smiled "but I'm definitely not singing, I don't do that anymore."

Mikasa said "but Eren!"

Armin looked at me "I'm your best friend and I've never heard you sing, I think Mikasa is the only one that has."

I nodded "Yeah, and it's going to stay that way."

Mikasa sighed "Fine, but I'm glad you're at least going to play."

~Third Person POV~

Levi, Hanji and Erwin had arrived at the music store, to hear a beautiful song being played, sounding like it was coming from the piano section, plus there were a few people standing there. Hanji grabbed Levi and Erwins wrist "Ooo let's go check it out!"

Levi sighed and let Hanji drag him, oblivious as to who he was about to see, Levi looked over to see who was playing, making the beautiful music to find the brat who had bumped into him in the hallway, the brat who he couldn't to seem to get off his mind.

Eren had closed his eyes, letting his fingers do all the work, rembering the feel of the keys under his finger tips. Oblivious to his everything else except the keys. Playing his heart out.

After Eren was done with the piece, he opened his eyes and gasped, to see people surrounding him, some people even applauding.

Levi looked at his eyes when he opened them. 'Gorgeous as always' he thought to himself. Eren had blushed and Mikasa and Armin ran up behind him "Eren that was amazing!" They said in unison. Eren blushed harder and Levi smirked seeing him blush so hard.

Eren stood up and walked away with his head down and people gave him compliments as he was walking, Hanji ran up to him and hugged him tightly "OH MY GOD CHILD YOU BROUGHT TEARS TO MY EYES THAT WAS SO, AGH I CANT EVEN DESCRIBE." Eren was even more flustered as she yelled into his ear, and Hanji was being pried off him. Levi had grabbed Hanji pulling her off him and Erwin helping.

"Hanji calm down!" Erwin yelled.

When they finally got her off, Erwin apologized to Eren.

Levi and Eren made eye contact

"That was really good brat." Levi said smoothly

"Th-thank you" Eren had raised his hand up to shake Levis, Levi accepted and shook it.

"I'm Eren, it's nice to meet you."

Those words, were the begging of something new, a new friendship, or maybe...something more...

 _This chapter was pretty long, I'm sure I messed up in a few things since I'mwriting this on my phone, but I'll go back to fix it later c:_

 _Anyways, I hope you guys liked this chapter, and I would love feedback and comments and stuff like that._

 _Thank you so much for reading :D_

 _~Madi_


	3. Common Interests

_Chapter 3~Common Intrests_

~3rd person POV~

Levi shook Eren's hand and smirked "Levi, likewise."

Before they could say anything else to each other Mikasa had grabbed Eren and Armin by their hoodies and dragged them out quickly.

Levi stood there confused when Hanji whispered "Oh my god otp."

Levi shot her a glare and she ignored it and continued to quietly fangirl.

Eren and Armin had been dragged off by Mikasa out of the store.

"Thank you for coming to Blue Titan Music Shop, we hope you come again" said a store worker and smiled at us.

Mikasa had dragged us to the car and we all got in. "Why did you do that Mikasa?" Eren said looking confused.

"B-because I forgot, we have to hurry up and get to the mall, a store in there I wanted to go to closes soon I think." Mikasa replied

"But I think all shops close at the same time." Armin stated.

"Whatever let's just go." Mikasa said.

Eren and Armin had nodded in agreement and they drove to the mall, while discussing how great Eren was at playing, and him just blushing and disagreeing.

~Levi POV~

I had grabbed the things I needed from the music shop and after that we headed to the mall.

I couldn't get that Eren brat off my mind,as we headed to the mall.

Hanji kept on saying how 'kawaii' he was. She's such a crazy fangirl.

I had agreed to go with Hanji and Erwin to the mall, only if we were to stop by a store called _hot topi_ c, it had a bunch of things I liked and, yeah.

~Eren POV~

As we drove to the mall, I couldn't get Levi out of my head.

we parked the car and got out, heading inside. Armin wanted to get a coffee before we went shopping. So we headed to the coffee shop Armin wanted to go to, even though Mikasa didn't like it there, but i must admit, the coffee was actually pretty good. I think the reason she doesn't like it there is because of horse face Jean. Jean was always flirting and trying to get with Mikasa, and it _really_ annoyed her.

After getting the coffee they looked around a bit, after spotting a hot topic, I got excited and pretty much dragged them to the front of the store.

Mikasa sighed "What is up with you and this store?"

I only smiled, handed Armin my coffee and had walked in, immediately going to look for new merchandise.

I rushed over to the t shirts when I suddenly ran into something hard, and I fell backwards, then I heard a "Tch"

I looked up to see Levi smirking, which was strange because I had never seen any emotion on his face. He held out his hand to help me up "We have to stop meeting like this" he said.

I smiled and took his hand standing up, when I saw a woman with a brown hair in a pony tail, and glasses, with a crazy look in her eyes, snuck up behind Levi "Levi~~ Who is th-" She had stopped mid sentence then continued. "OH MY GOD YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WAS PLAYING THE PIAN-" She was muffled by Levi's hand being placed on her mouth. "Shh Calm down Hanji" .I was blushing like crazy and as that happened Mikasa and Armin walked up behind me looking confused. Mikasa 'Humphed' and spoke "Eren don't run off like that again." I nodded and smiled "Sorry Mikasa, I was just excited." Armin sighed "Don't just run off and hand me your stuff either, I'm not a cup holder." with that he handed me the coffee I had left with him. I apologized again and looked back at Levi who was still trying to calm down Hanji with another guy with _huge_ eyebrows. I couldn't help but to smirk.

When Levi had finally calmed Hanji down, he looked back over in my direction "Sorry about that, Hanji is very...hyper." I respond with an "It's alright." and I smiled.

~Levi POV~

When I finally calmed down the she-beast and I looked at Eren "Sorry about that,Hanji is very...hyper" he responds with "It's alright" then he smiles ' _Wow his smile is really beautiful'_ I shake the thought from my head. I chuckled to myself when I saw what he was wearing "Oi brat, you look like a little hipster" He blushed and looked at himself "N-no I don't" I chuckled and pointed out the coffee, the tight pants, loose sweater and to top it off a beanie. He blushed even harder _'My god this brat is cute'_ He once again shook the thoughts "Y-Yeah I guess I do" he laughed and I smirked. Hanji yelled "Oh my, Levi showing emotion?!What is this wizardry?! Kid you're a keeper" She laughed and messed up Erens hair. Then I did something I thought I would never do... I blushed. Hanji gasped again and Erwin smirked then whispered in my ear "Hmm so you really like this kid don't you?" I only responded with "Shut up eyebrows"

Erens friends were just awkwardly standing there when the boy with the blond hair poked Eren. "E-eren, Mikasa and I are going to the next shop over, are you going to be okay here by yourself?" Eren nodded and smirked "Yeah, I'm not a kid anymore, you don't need to worry about me." and with that the two left, leaving Eren with me,Hanji and Erwin. I smirked _'This day got way more interesting'_

...

Eren and I wandered around the shop together, looking at things, Eren pointed out a shirt from an anime called _'Attack on Titan'_ and he said I looked like one of the main characters. I rolled my eyes and smirked.

We started talking about the bands and music we liked, getting to know each other better, because to be honest, I wanted to know more about this brat. He was _interesting._ His personality made me want to know everything about him. I wanted to be friends with this brat. _'What is wrong with me, I'm never like this'_ I thought to myself, when a hand was being waved in front of me, It was Eren "Leviii~ you're kind of spacing out on me." He said. I shook my head "Sorry, I was thinking about something." Eren replied "What were you thinking about" I shot back "None of your concern ,Bright Eyes." He looked at me and smiled at the nickname I gave him. "Hmm I like that, I think I'll give you a nickname too." I gave him a glare "I think I'll call you _shorty"_ Then I gave him one of my death glares, and he backed up and laughed nervously "Haha! J-just kidding, I'll call you, heichou." My glare softened and I smirked at him. "Y-you kind of look like a corporal, s-so I think the name suits you." He smiled and I...smiled back.

and of course...Hanji had to come in _right when I did._ "WHY WAS LEVI SMILING" Hanji pounced and Eren chuckled and shrugged.

~Eren POV~

That was the first time Levi had ever smiled at me...actually, that was the first time, I think I've ever seen him smile. All I could think was how beautiful his smile was, he should definitely smile more. I could tell Levi didn't smile often, so it was like, an honor to see it, especially since it was directed towards me.

Hanji had come in when he smiled, as soon as he saw her it had turned into a scowl. _'Damn it Hanji'_. She yelled and pounced "WHY WAS LEVI SMILING" I could only chuckle and shrug.

A/N Guys I'm so sorry I posted a day or two late, I've been really busy studying for finals next week.

I was planning on making this chapter longer, ;-;.

Vote, comment, do what you wanna do. I just want to say that comments make my day, and any and all constructive criticism is welcome.

Until next time

~Madi (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


	4. Plans

Chapter 4:Plans

~Levi POV~

That brat had made me smile... I was still thinking about him the next day, during my algebra class, I could't get him off my mind. I hadn't smiled in such a long time. How did Eren manage to make me smile. _How?_

Why was he any different from any other person? There was something about Eren that made him happy to be around, It made him want to know _more_ about him.

The bell rang signaling it was time for next period, shaking me from my thoughts. I shook his head and gathered my things, heading out the door. I roamed through the halls with my same bored expression, wanting this day to be over. Luckily, my next class was my free period, but I wasn't lucky enough, because Hanji was in that class with me. Ever since Hanji had saw me smiling with Eren, she had been pestering me with questions and theories such as _'Do you like him?! Oh I know you like him!' 'Wait you're gay?! I knew it! Dawwww shorty has a crush!'_ The things she said annoyed me, and I never retorted with a sarcastic remark or denied it. _I never denied any of it_. Only rolling my eyes and brushing her off. Hanji awaited for me by the door, pouncing on me as soon as I entered the room

I groaned and pried her off of me, walking to my seat in the back of the class, only to have her follow me. She plopped herself down in the seat next to mine and grinned like mad. I looked over at her "What?" she smiled even more "Mm nothing" I replied "Hanji, I know that tone, what did you do?"

She poked my nose "Only called Eren saying you wanted to hang out." My usual bored expression had turned into one of shock and anger "You _what?"_ I gritted my teeth, giving her one of my trademark death glares. She was used to these so it didn't effect her and she giggled "You heard me shorty, You guys are going to meet at Colossal Café tomorrow!" I glared yet again at her "Who said I wanted to spend my Saturday with that brat!" Hanji replied "You didn't have to say anything, your expression when he's around says it all."

I groaned "Ugh, whatever Hanji." she grinned wider than what I thought would not be humanly possible and shrieked in triumph " _Yayyyyyyyy!"_

I thought to myself _'Hanging out with Bright Eyes will probably actually be pretty nice'_

 **A/N I'm sorry for the crappy short chapter but I promise the next update will be better!**

 **I've had exams this week and I've barley been able to write, not to mention writers block.**

 **Anywho, I'm sorry about this chapter ;-;.**

 **Like always any and all constructive criticism is welcome.**

 **Until next time  
**

 **~Madi** (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


	5. Tea at the Coffee Shop

Chapter 5:Tea at the coffee shop

~Eren POV~

I had gotten a phone call from Hanji saying Levi wanted to meet us at a coffee shop. I was of course shocked, wondering why the most popular kid at school wanted to hang out with me, even though we did have many common interests, I wouldn't see him wanting to hang out more.

I mean... If I was him, even I wouldn't be want to be seen with me. I mean, yeah, I am that big of a loser, not to mention I'm made fun of for being gay. Overall I was absolutely thrilled. I really liked Levi, and I was so happy he wanted to see me.

~Levi POV~

I wanted to go hang out with the brat, but by my own means and in my own time, but I couldn't just cancel, I mean, he has

probably gotten his hopes up and I don't want to upset him, so, I guess I'll go...

~Third Person POV~

Levi had shown up at the café at 7:00 am like Hanji had told Eren to do. Levi sat at a table, waiting for Eren, when he saw a certain brat with messy brown hair and eyes that stood out from anyone else's. Eren looked around, looking for Levi and spotting him, waving and heading in Levi's direction and he sat down, smiling again, but nervously. Levi gave Eren a small smirk, that calming Eren down a bit. "Have you ordered anything yet?" Eren asked, Levi shook his head "I was waiting for you." and with that Levi stood up looking at Eren, inviting him to join him to order, Eren stood and walked with Levi to the counter.

At the counter there stood a petite, short looking blonde girl with big blue eyes, the name tag on her shirt identifying her as 'Christa'. She gave Eren and Levi a warm smile. "Can I take your order?" Levi was the first to speak "Do you have tea here?" Christa giggled at his question and nodded. "It's not everyday here where someone comes on a coffee shop asking for tea." She smiled again "What kind of tea do you want sir?". Levi sighed, knowing he would get a response similar to that. "An Earl Grey please." She smiled and nodded, taking down his order in a small notepad, then looked Eren's way "And what would you like today sir?" Eren hesitated for a moment before saying "A vanilla steamer please." She nodded taking down his order. "Alright, your orders should be ready soon! I'll have a waitress bring it to you when it's done!"

Eren gave her a warm smile and thanked her, and Levi just stood there with his same bored expression and they waked back to their table. Eren goofily grinned at Levi. "Tea huh?" Levi rolled his eyes "Yeah, do you have a problem with it?" Eren laughed "No,no, It just took me by surprise." Levi...Smiled when he heard Eren's laugh and thought _'Wow, his laugh is beautiful, I'll have to make it a goal of mine to hear it more often.' ._

A waitress with the name tag that read 'Ymir' Came over to their table with Levi's Tea and Eren's coffee,She had dark hair and dark eyes, with freckles. She gave them a glare, giving them their orders "Just know, stay away from Christa, she's mine." Eren shook his head quickly "N-No! I wasn't doing an-" Ymir held a hand up, signaling for him to stop his babbling and stuttering. "Shut up, I know you didn't I'm just warning you." and with that she walked away. Leaving a flustered Eren and a Levi that was holding back his laughs.

Levi and Eren talked and talked, laughing and smiling. Eren had made Levi smile more in one day, than he had in a year. They had talked for what seemed like minutes, but ended up being a few hours. Time flies when you're with someone you like. They wherein the middle of discussing music and bands when someone had come into the coffee shop, making loud noises, when Levi and Eren turned around they where greeted with messy brown hair and A smile that would make an evil scientist cringe. Levi sighed "Hanji what the hell are you doing here?" She laughed "I just wanted to see how my OTP was doing" Levi sighed "Hanji you read to much yaoi." Eren gave a confused look "What's a yaoi, and an OTP?" Levi turned his head quickly and covered Eren's ears "Hanji no" Hanji gasped at Eren's words and tried to remove Levi's hands "Hanji yes! I need to tell this child"

"No Hanji, you'll ruin his innocence!"

"Well maybe his innocence needs to be ruined! Now let me inform this child!."

Levi refused to remove his hands from Eren's ears, and Eren looked around confused. He could hear somewhat but words were muffled. Eren gently took Levi's hands away from his ears and Levi shivered from the gentle touch. Hanji and Levi stopped arguing "Guys chill out" Hanji sighed and looked somewhat sad, but then her smile came back and she muttered something "What was that Hanji?" Levi looked at her watch "Nothing, Nothing, anywho, I've gotta go with Captain America to go do some stuff, but guys, just know, I don't ship you two, I luxury cruise you two" and with that she ran out of the café cackling like a mad woman.

Levi sighed "sorry about her" Eren still was looking confused "b-but what does she mean when she said she 'ships us'?" Levi sighed again and flicked him in the forehead "don't worry about it."

Levi and Eren had continued to talk, until the store was close to closing, since it was a morning shop, It closed at 12:00. So a worker had politely asked them to leave, and they groaned, but complied.

~Eren POV~

A worker of the café had come up to us, asking us to leave because it was their closing time. Levi was annoyed and I was a bit disappointed that we had to leave. I wanted to talk with Levi more. We had exited the shop.

"That was a lot of fun, I really enjoyed it." I gave Levi a warm smile. He had a light pink tint to his cheeks "Yeah, I had fun , um I guess that's it for today?" I shrugged "I guess so, we should do that again, It was fun. Oh yeah! Uhm, do you like, want my number, so we can talk and stuff." I blushed , stuffing my hands in my pockets." Levi smirked and nodded "Yeah, what is it? Also, I totally agree, we need to hang out again." Levi handed me his phone and I put my number into his phone and handed it back to Levi. Levi shot me a text, so I could put him in his phone. Levi had changed my contact name to _'Bright Eyes'_ When he thought I wasn't looking, but indeed I was. and I had changed his contact name to " _Levi-Heichou!"._ I smiled at myself at the name I gave him.

We talked for a bit longer before we had to unfortunately part ways.

 _'That was definitely one of the greatest days ever!"_

 _Guys I'm so sorry I updated late,some things happened_

 _Soo I had to find a way to send what I had written to my phone and I had to finish writing it on my phone which was ehhh._

 _So if there are any grammar mistakes, that's why c:._

 _Anywho 500 almost 600+ READS OH MA GAWD._

 _I already have chapters 6 and 7 done, I'm just going to wait for like a week util I post 6_

 _I love you all._

 _Until next time_

 _~Madi (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧_


	6. Texts and Wishes

~Eren POV~

I couldn't sleep, I tossed and turned in bed, extremely happy _. Today was the best day I've had in a very long time. My smile faded Oh yeah, it wasn't even a date, ugh it was just us hanging out..._ ** _Oh well, it was amazing either way. just would've been better if it was a date._** I sighed, giving up on sleep, grabbing my phone from its place on my bedside table, unhooking it from the charger.I decided to go through tumblr. I had gotten bored so I closed out of the app, going through my phone looking for things to do. I found myself looking at contacts and my thoughts wandering back to Levi and earlier today. He had given me his number. I sat there looking at his contact info for a while, finally deciding _"Screw it"_ I mumbled, deciding to send him a text.

 ** _Me 12:07pm- Hai Heichou :)_**

As soon as I sent the text I groaned at myself I should've used Hi instead of Hai, agh! Why did I put the smiley face in?! Oh my god I'm so s-

My thoughts were interrupted by the 'ping' of my phone, letting me know I have a notification. I brought it up to me, looking.

 ** _Levi-Heichou! 12:09pm- Hi brat_**

I smiled and quickly typed a reply

 ** _Me 12:09pm- I'm not a brat!_**

 ** _Levi-Heichou! 12:09pm- Yes you are, anyways, what are you doing up at this time, and why are you texting me?_**

 ** _Me 12:10pm- I can't sleep :c , and I thought you may be able to entertain me._**

 ** _Levi-Heichou! 12:10pm- Brat... I can't sleep either, but thats normal for me, anyways, I would think you would have more interesting people to talk to than me, why didn't you text them?_**

 ** _Me 12:11pm- Because I wanted to talk to you :)_**

 ** _Levi-Heichou! 12:11pm- Mhm sure_**

~Levi POV~

I couldn't sleep at all, first off it was normal for me, because I have insomnia, but even if I didn't have it I still wouldn't be able to kid had made me so happy. I hadn't been happy on along time, let alone this happy.I groaned putting my head under my pillow. After a few minutes of laying like that, I heard a 'ping' from my phone. I groaned yet again and checked it. I had gotten a text, looking at who it was from. I gave a smirk when I saw the name 'Bright Eyes'

 ** _Bright Eyes 12:07pm- Hai Heichou :)_**

I rolled my eyes and smirked again, waiting a few moments to type back a reply.

 ** _Me 12:09pm- Hi brat_**

I immediately got got a response

 ** _Bright Eyes12:09pm- I'm not a brat!_**

 ** _Me 12:09pm- Yes you are, anyways, what are you doing up at this time, and why are you texting me?_**

 ** _Bright Eyes12:10pm- I can't sleep :c , and I thought you may be able to entertain me._**

 ** _Me 12:10pm- Brat... I can't sleep either, but thats normal for me, anyways, I would think you would have more interesting people to talk to than me, why didn't you text them?_**

 ** _Bright Eyes 12:11pm- Because I wanted to talk to you :)_**

 ** _Me 12:11pm- Mhm sure_**

Eren was such a sweet kid, and I was such a cold person; Surely he had

someone better to talk to than me.

 ** _Bright Eyes 12:12pm- LEVIIII!_**

 ** _Me 12:12pm-Oh my god what?Simmer down Eren._**

 ** _Bright Eyes 12:12pm-IT'S 12:12, MAKE A WISH!_**

 ** _Me 12:12pm- I've already got one, still waiting for it to come true._**

 ** _Bright Eyes 12:12pm-Ooo tell me your wish Senpai!_**

 ** _Me 12:12pm-Nah_**

 ** _Bright Eyes 12:12pm-Pleasee ;-;_**

 ** _Me 12:12pm- Nngh, ugh fine._**

I blushed. I couldn't believe that I was about to tell him. Maybe I could make up something. Aghhh no, I can't lie to Eren!

 ** _Me 12:13pm- It's really lame._**

 ** _Bright Eyes 12:13pm- I don't care; now tell me damn it!_**

 _Why am I doing this again?_

 ** _Me 12:13pm- Well my wish could come true tonight depending on your response to what I'm gonna say. Gah screw it, I would rather say this to your face, Skype?_**

 ** _Bright Eyes 12:14pm- Sure, :3 add me JaegerBombastic_**

 ** _Me 12:14pm- Mm okay, doing it. And by the way. You're a dork :)_**

I was breathing heavily, Even though through the phone I seemed calm and collected, I was anything but. I shakily added him and almost as soon as I did he called me. I quickly combed my fingers through my hair, trying to make myself presentable. I sat fully up in bed, breathed deeply, and accepted his call.

"Hiya Levi" Eren smiled his beautiful smile and even though his eyes were droopy, they were still pretty. I smirked at his bed head, he looked so cute.

"Hey." My voice came out rusty, so I cleared my throat, making it a bit better.

"What was your wish Levi~?"

"Agh, you're still on that?" I replied with a roll of my eyes

"Of course" he said with a smile.

I pulled my arm up to my face, covering it with the long sleeves of my shirt, and breathed, "Fine."I pulled my arm down. "Promise you won't hate me."

"I could never hate you, now tell me!"

I sighed, gathering up all my courage, almost backing out

 _Ah fuck it_

"Eren, I-I think I like you."

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _Cliff hanger OuO_**

 ** _Oh my god, I feel like I'm doing awful at this! Was it too soon!? Am I doing okay at describing things!?Am I making anything confusing? IS ANYBODY CONFUSED!?_**

 ** _Please feel free to leave a comment Friends._**

 ** _I'm sorry for the short chapter._**

 ** _I love and appreciate constructive criticism as always._**

 ** _and omf 800+; I can't breathe._**

 ** _I just want to thank everybody leaves reviews and follows. When you follow or comment it makes my day, :^]._**

 ** _I feel as if my writing entertains people._**

 ** _I love you all_**

 ** _~Madi (_** _ **ﾉ◕ヮ◕**_ ** _)_** _ **ﾉ**_ ** _*:_** _ **･ﾟ✧**_


	7. Midnight Confessions

Chapter 6:Midnight Confessions  
~Eren POV~  
I know I know, you don't wish at 12:12, you're supposed to at 11:11, but I just wanted to hear what Levi's wishes were, I thought it would be nice.  
He wanted to tell me face to face, and I thought that was odd, but whatever floats his boat.  
I added him on Skype and I called him when he added me back.  
I smiled brightly as soon as I saw his face, he looked tired, and he had somewhat of a bed head. I'm sure he tried to fix it before answering me.  
Let me tell you, Levi looked adorable like this, with his bed head and droopy eyes  
"Hiya Levi" I smiled  
"Hey." His voice came out rusty and mm it sounded nice. He cleared his throat before I began to speak  
"What was your wish Levi~?"  
"Agh, you're still on that?" he replied with a roll of my eyes  
"Of course" I said with a smile.  
He pulled his arm up to his face, covering it with the long sleeves of my shirt, and breathed, "Fine."  
he pulled his arm down. "Promise you won't hate me."  
I looked at him with sweet eyes  
"I could never hate you, now tell me!" It was true, no matter what, I could never hate Levi...  
He stayed silent for a few moments, then sighed.  
At that moment I heard the words that I've been waiting for, the words I thought I would never hear from him.  
"Eren, I-I think I like you."  
My eyes widened and I nearly started crying, A huge smile had been plastered on my face, Levi turned away "I-I'm sorry Er-"  
I stopped him "I like you too ,Levi!"  
I held my hands in face to hide my smile that I thought looked stupid.  
Levi fully smiled, He looked as if he was about to cry too  
"Kid take your hands away from your face, I want to see your smile." I complied, slowly lowering my hands, and I blushed, thinking I looked ridiculous, as I was thinking that Levi spoke up "Your smile is beautiful."  
I blushed and covered my face with my hands again.  
"Did I say something wrong."  
I blushed harder and lifted my head up"N-no I just don't really get complimented, y-you're just so nice to me."  
"More people aren't nice to you?I've been meaning to ask, I mean, you're the sweetest kid I know, how are you not popular?"  
"I don't know, I've been picked on ever since I was young." I smiled "I hate I can't hug you right now Levi."  
Levi blushed at that "I wish that too."  
"Let's see each other tomorrow, Eren."  
"Y-Yeah, where and when, I'll be there." I looked at my door and saw Mikasa standing there,giving me a glare, I quickly hid my phone under my blankets. I could tell Levi was confused because I could hear him muffled, trying to talk. I quickly muted my phone and whispered "Heyyyyy Mikaa"  
She continued to glare at me.  
She said through gritted teeth "Eren. Do you know. what. time. it. is?"  
I was still blushing from the previous conversation with Levi, so now I was blushing even harder  
She continued "and do you know, how loud you're being Eren?  
I shook my head.  
"Very...Very loud."  
My hands went under the blanket, finding my phone, and trying to end the skype call. I had succeeded and, for a while longer, I was lectured by the one and only Mikasa.  
When she had finally got done lecturing me, I shot Levi a quick text and layed in bed, thinking of everything that had happened tonight.  
Smiling like an idiot, I thought of all of the good things that could come out of this, and as I did, I fell into a deep peaceful sleep.

 _A/N_  
 _Let me start of by saying._  
 _I'm_ _so so so_ _sorry_ _it's_ _so short and_ _crappy_ _;-;._  
 _And_ _I'm_ _so so_ _so_ _sorry that_ _it's_ _so late ;-;._  
 _I'm_ _just sorry in general ;-;._  
 _But. Let me just say._  
 _1k+ READS I LOVE YOU ALL_  
 _I_ _promise_ _I'll_ _try and update sooner, and_ _I'm_ _starting_ _the new chapter for 'Beatin into his arms' of_ _you're_ _wondering_ _about_ _that._  
 _And I have just started a new Bangtan fanfic called '_ _Dancing_ _Hope', and_ _it'd_ _be really rad of_ _you'd_ _check_ _that_ _out_  
 _I love you all,_

 _Madi_


End file.
